New Recruit On Dragon’s Edge
Before the Story My inspiration for this story is Newbie on Edge. Check that story out. It’s pretty good. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning “I’m going to miss you a lot! Write home often!” Burgez cried as she hugged her daughter who was about to begin to fulfil her dreams. “I will mum. I promise. Bye dad! Bye Jackie! Bye Codeey!” Quill said as she grabbed her bags and placed them on Asper. “Let’s go boy.” Quill said as she rode off. “Goodbye guys! I love you all!” Quill waved for the last time as she flew off into the sun rise. Her family watched her ride until they reached the morning horizon and were no longer in sight. “Good luck Quilly.” Codeey spoke as he wished his older sister luck. Quill was no longer within eyeshot. “Come on Codes. Let’s get ready for breakfast.” Burgez replied as she patted her son’s back. ---- Quill rode for hours and hours. Every now and then, she’d stop on different islands to get some water and to give Asper a break. They’d rest for 30 minutes then get back up in the sky. They rode through tough windstorms which slowed them down. They rode through strong thunderstorms which led them going in all sorts of directions but, most of all, they rode through vicious, angry, wild dragon packs which also slowed them down and sometimes left them injured. However, Asper and Quill were warriors. They fought through the challenges that were handed to them. Finally, after nearly a full day of flying, they made it to the island, Dragon’s Edge. “Welcome to Dragon’s Edge! I’m Astrid.” “Nice to meet you! I’m Quill. Thanks for recruiting me. But, there’s something that’s been on my mind all day!” “What might that be, Quill?” “You said there were TWO new recruits. If I’m one, who’s the other?” “Well, a Dragon Rider that we promised a LONG time ago that they could become a new recruit. His name is-” Suddenly, someone crashed onto the dragon landing docks in front of where Astrid and Quill were talking. “Ah, Gustav!” Gustav got a glimpse of Quill and suddenly stood up, looking all ‘grown-up’ and ‘cool’. “Ugh. Yep, Gustav. He’ll be the new recruit as well. Trust me, this viking is more than a handful.” Astrid explained as she rolled her eyes at Gustav. Quill looked at Gustav pathetically. “I’ve honestly seen worse, Astrid.” All of a sudden, the rest of the gang came walking onto the stable docks. “Who could possibly ''be worse than Gustav?” Snotlout asked scoffing as he hardly hit Gustav’s helmet, making it spin around in many circles. “Codeey.” Quill responded. “You mean your little brother?” Hiccup questioned. “Yes. He’s an AWESOME Loki-er but he’s TERRIBLY ANNOYING. And I mean that.” “Sounds like someone Ruff ‘n’ I might like to meet.” Tuffnut said, snickering. “Alright. Enough about Quill’s family and Gustav. Let’s get the two recruits settled in.” Hiccup ordered as he asigned jobs to everyone. ---- “Here’s your hut Quill. Next to a serene cliff that leads to an even more serene beach. Would you like help getting settled in?” Astrid queried. “Thank you Astrid but, I’m ok. However, I wish to know where we’ll be holding our meetings and eating our meals.” “Both those things are done in the clubhouse, up there. As well as cooking. Oh! One last thing, out here, we’re all responsible for our own dragons, meaning that you must lock your dragon inside the stables every evening. If, for some reason, the door is locked, we keep the key under the ‘Welcome’ rug at the clubhouse.” Responded Astrid as she pointed towards the clubhouse way above the ground. “Thank you, I highly appreciate it. Good night.” Quill stated as she turned around. “You’re not coming up for dinner?” In response, Quill turned back around to Astrid and shook her head while smiling. “Okay then, good night Quill.” “Good night.” Quill said as she entered her hut. Inside, it was very humid. Quill decided to open the windows to let some air in. Her hut consisted of a few things. In the back left corner, lay her bed, a bedside table, a large dresser and a rack for weapons. On the left side of the hut, closer to the door, was Quill’s work station, having a large rectangular desk (pushed against the wall) and a very comfortable looking chair. On the other side, was a small room for food and water supplies. In the back right corner, was a huge flat dragon bed, big enough for Asper and small enough to fit in the hut. Behind the bed, towards the very back of the hut, was a pair of huge doors that opened to the view of the horizon. It was perfect. Quill loved it. Asper loved it. They were both super happy. The moon began to rise now. The other Riders were now enjoying Heather’s cooking as Quill stayed inside and set up her hut how she wanted it. Afterwards, she and Asper exited the hut with their riding gear on. Quill clicked her tongue, signalling Asper to come to her. “Let’s go, buddy.” She said as she flew off to the clubhouse. When she arrived, everyone was cleaning up after themselves. Quill hopped off her dragon and removed her mouth mask. She told Asper to wait outside for her. “Hey guys. I had a question about the dragons.” Quill questioned as she entered the room, petting all the other dragons. “What is it Quill?” Asked Hiccup. “Do they NEED to stay locked up in the stables? Or can they sleep in our huts?” “Well, they can sleep in your hut but, it’s better for them to sleep in the stables where there’s more space. Anyways, you sure you don’t want any grilled sheep liver? It’s Heather’s cooking.” “I’m really alright, thanks. Anyways, Asper and I will take our first night shift. Is that okay?” “As long as it isn’t me!” Snotlout yelled as he jumped onto Hookfang’s saddle. “Snotlout is outlout!” He shouted, flying off in the direction of his hut. From the distance, everyone could here a very high-pitched female-like scream. “Ahhh! Hookfang!” ---- '''Chapter 2 - Recruits’ First Day' Quill walked out of the clubhouse, making her way over to her dragon who was laying down on the ground outside. Hiccup had confirmed Quill’s request to take her first ever night patrol as a new Dragon Rider recruit. Quill said good night to everyone before flying off. The two surveyed the island, looking out for any possible sign of danger. Quill and Asper circled the island 6 times before Asper got tired. Quill landed on the wooden planked floor outside the clubhouse to give her dragon a break. She walked into the clubhouse, Asper following, and headed over to the watering troughs kept in one of the corners of the room. Asper gulped all the water down before insisting his rider to take to the skies again. “Are you ready to go back up, buddy?” Asper stood up and ran around the clubhouse energetically while holding a wide smile. “I’ll take that as a yes! Alrighty then, let’s go!” Quill exclaimed as she jumped onto Asper’s back and tapped him gently on his neck, signalling him to start flying. They began to take another lap around the island. Quill had almost finished scouting the western cliffside. That’s when trouble struck. Quill took out her spyglass, which lay untouched in her saddlebag. She held it close to her right eye with both her hands. Close to the horizon, she could see a ship approaching. She could tell that Asper saw it as well because he began to panick. “Let’s take a closer look, buddy. Stay close to the ground. We don’t want them seeing us, friend or foe.” Asper did as Quill said, gliding above the ground while slowly moving closer towards the ship. They then reached the point when there was no more ground to stick near to. They were at the edge of a cliff. “Alright, we’re gonna make a run for it. Up to the clouds, alright? Don’t get seen.” Asper snorted, wings ready. “Now!” Quill yelled as her trustful companion rose above the ground faster than a Night Fury. After entering the thick clouds, they couldn’t see the ship anymore. “~Sigh~ Lost sight of the ship. Move towards the horizon but stay above the thick cloud cover.” Quill gently patted Asper behind his head. He understood what that meant. He drew closer to where they last saw the ship, but, it was too cloudy and dark to see anything. “Take us in buddy. Close to the water.” Quill gently ordered as Asper swooped down, unseen. His body was half underwater as the tips of his wings gently skimmed the great ocean while they soared quietly. They approached the ship. No one was above deck. Quill grabbed her axe and pointed to the ship with it. Asper saw her signal and silently flew on to the top of the ship. Quill jumped off her dragon while pulling up her mouth mask. She split her axe into two individual axes and held them out, ready for anything. Asper, was also, ready for anything, with his teeth ready and his wings up. The two noiselessly entered a hatch, which was found on the ground, that led to a storage room filled with bunches and bunches of cages. “''What the Thor...” Quill questioned herself as she walked around, looking at the cages. Unfortunately, what were inside the cages was a sight that Asper never should have seen. “Let’s go.” Quill snappily said as she hurriedly jumped onto Asper and flew out. On the way back to the Edge, Quill turned around to see that the ship had disappeared. “''What?...” She curiously thought as she looked around where she last saw the ship. “''Where’d the ship go?” ---- Quill and Asper safely arrived back on the stables’ landing strip. Quill descended from her dragon’s saddle and walked her way to the stable doors. She slid them open and whistled quietly, trying hard not to wake the other dragons. Asper heard her command and strode over towards the stables. He entered, following his Rider. She led him to the stall at the end of the stable corridor which was labelled with Asper’s name. “Are you ok with it, Asper? Is it too small?” Quill asked before closing the door. Asper was inside the stall, inspecting it, making sure there were no bugs or anything. Asper HATED bugs. After the inspection for insects, he lay down comfortably and looked up at his human best friend. He snorted peacefully as he pulled some straws of hay towards him with his wings. Quill smiled at Asper. She walked into the stall and pulled several blankets on top of him. “Good night Asper. Don’t leave the stables unless you’re with another Rider, alright?” And with that, Quill stepped out of the stables and made her way over to her own hut. ---- The sun shimmered beautifully as glittering reflections filled the oceans of Dragon’s Edge. It peaked over the horizon while birds squawked and dragons and vikings snored as they dreamt of all types of wonders. Quill was awake early as she headed towards the clubhouse. She decided not to wake up Asper because he would still be resting after their shift the night before. On her way to the clubhouse, the fresh air calmly brushed against Quill’s face as it made strands of her hair fly peacefully in the wind. She inhaled the serenity of her new home and exhaled the troubles in her life. After reaching the clubhouse, she gathered ingredients that would make a simple home recipe. “Well, good morning Quill.” Heather greeted as she sat down. “What’ve you got going on there?” “Home recipe. My mum taught it to me. It’s called Sheep Salad, mainly consisting of sheep meat and vegetables. Surprisingly, it only takes 10 minutes to cook up. Want to help?” “I’d love to!” Heather walked over to where Quill was. “See anything suspicious out on patrol last night?” “Actually, yes. Asper and I scouted a ship. We went inside and found cages filled with dragon bones... We left straight away but when I turned back to see the ship, it disappeared, like it was never there in the first place.” “Hmmm. That is weird. Then again, there are Hunters out here, they probably sent over a scout to check on us. It’s normal. Anyways, let’s finish this recipe.” Quill and Heather worked together to complete the Riders’ breakfast. There were many failed attempts but sooner or later, the two cooks ended up with a delicious meal that was ready to be served. After minutes of delicious smells that roamed the entire Edge, all the Riders had finally gathered in the clubhouse to eat breakfast. “This is delicious! Quill, it hasn’t even been one day and you’ve proven your cooking is just as good as Heather’s! But, can you prove that you and Asper have a bond as strong as us and our dragons? Can you prove that ''no matter what, Asper can always trust you? And what about you Gustav? Can you ''prove all of that with Fanghook?” “Yes. I can Hiccup. I promise that before Quill and I leave the Edge, Fanghook and I are going to prove that our bond is stronger than Snotlout and Hookfang’s!” “In your tiny little beard-less dreams, Gusterama!” Snotlout exclaimed. He took his bowl full of Sheep Salad and walked off to his hut. ---- After gobbling up Quill and Heather’s amazing dish, the Riders all headed off to the dome, with Snotlout still at his hut. “Alrighty gang! Today, is the first day of the Nadder migration!” Hiccup proclaimed. In response, he gathered groans and moans from everybody. And with that, Hiccup asigned everybody positions they had to hold. “Heather, Fishlegs, support the rear. Notify us when there are any Nadders who break formation.” Hiccup ordered as Heather and Fishlegs nodded. “Ruff, Tuff, Quill, cover the left side. Gustav and I will take the right. Astrid, up front. Ready gang?” Everybody swiftly jumped onto their dragons and flew into the direction of the Nadder pack. Once up in the sky, the Riders took their positions and flew with the Nadders. It was all steady flying until the lead Nadder got shot. “Hiccup!” Astrid yelled, confusingly. “What happened?!” “I don’t know! Toothless and I will fly down and check it out! Gustav, everyone else, hold your positions and prevent the stragglers from straying off course!” Above the cloud bank, Hiccup couldn’t see anything besides the Riders, their dragons and the Nadders, but, as soon as he dove down, he could see that there were multiple Dragon Hunters shooting their Dragon Root arrows to the sky. He flew back up above the clouds unseen. “Turns out there are hunters underneath this cloud bank!” “What?! How’d they know we were up here?! This is really thick cloud cover!” Everyone looked around themselves, looking for any signs that would tell the hunters they were up there. “Ugh! Snotlout!” Yelled Fishlegs as he angrily turned towards Snotlout. ---- '''Chapter 3 - Training' After battling off the Hunters and rerouting the Deadly Nadders, the Dragon Riders flew back to the Edge and towards the training dome. “Today, we’re practicing close combat! Heather and Astrid are taking this lesson, gang.” Hiccup explained as he looked at the two girls who were wielding their axes. “It’s all yours.” He said, completing his statement then stepping aside to let the girls take over. “Our pleasure Hiccup.” Astrid smirked as she stared at Snotlout who was shaking in fear of what the girls would do to him this time. ---- “Ow.” Winced Snotlout on the way to the clubhouse. “Why are they so violent?” “Sorry Snotlout.” Heather replied in a teasing way. She giggled and walked away. “Yeah, sorry Snotlout.” Answered Astrid in a way that wasn’t at all apologetic. Meanwhile, Quill, Gustav and Hiccup were still at the dome. “Alright, your first challenge. You guys will take turns flying around the Edge-” “Easy enough.” Gustav exclaimed, proud of himself. “Not that easy Gustav. This training exercise is you guys trying to ditch Toothless and I. How it works is, Toothless and I will give you a 10 second head start. Then, we zoom off. If we end up finding you, you fail this exercise. If you can survive for ten minutes, well, congratulations, you pass this test. Ready?” “Yes Hiccup.” Responded both Gustav and Quill. “Who’ll go fi-” “I’ll go! Watch and learn Quill, watch. And. Learn.” Gustav said in lots of self-confidence. “I’m watching. I won’t do much learning though. But, go ahead, try and impress me.” Quill stated, arms crossed and leaning against a curved wall that helped hold the dome up. “I see what you’re doing.” Hiccup whispered into Quill’s ear. “And what is it I’m doing?” Quill said mischievously while smiling innocently at Hiccup. Hiccup shook his head then flew off on Toothless. Suddenly, Quill saw Toothless and Hiccup fall into the ocean. She gasped then hurriedly jumped on to Asper and flew over to where she saw them crash. “Dragon Hunters.” Quill growled. To Be Continued... Apologies Hello reader! I’m sorry that Chapter 3 is so much shorter than 1 and 2. I just have too much going on in my outside life right now and I don’t have time for this story. I ''have to ''end it and start my other planned one. Or else, I’ll just be writing/typing forever. ---- ��Alaska 27��~Talk 11:07, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction Stories Category:Alaska 27’s